NFSW: Skidded
There are a lot of fine MMO's out there, but when do they creep you out, and make you look over your shoulder all the time? Possibly never huh? Well, here's my story about Need For Speed World. I was at my house, bored than anyone was. I had nothing to do, so I decided to watch some videos on YouTube to provide me with games to download on Steam. I watched a video called Need For Speed Most Wanted: Stupid Cops 2 and 3. I was going to force myself to by it on ebay, but some of my friends told me about a MMO version of it, so I went to download it. 3 hours passed and it was almost ready to be installed and played, so I talked to my friends about me getting the game. Then, it installed and I was ready to play. I did the tutorial, which is just a race. The game was a pay to play sorta game, and I had to grab some money from my wallet to get Boost and buy the Police Viper, to chase my friends, of course. Mason and Rowan, my friends, started playing and I went to session to session to find them. Once I found them, I saw that they both had Bugatti's, decked out with a No More Heroes vinyl. I said we could do a race to test the Dodge Viper's speed. They beat me by a minute, and they bragged about them being better. Then, Rowan's wheels popped. I saw a spike strip below him, so I asked if he had the police on him, but he said no. 10 roadblocks suddenly spawned on top of Rowan's car, falling on him. I was creeped out, and asked him if a developer was in the session and was using debug to troll him, but again, he said no. His car turned into the worst car, and it spazzed out like crazy and launched into the sky. Rowan was silent for a minute and said he went to grab a bite to eat, but all he saw was us, as police, with no tags above us. He told me he had the cops, but we did not try to bust him. His arrow flew off the screen, and he said he was in an unused area in the game, and we glitched to the area, but his car was invisible, and skid marks covered the area, and a square was apparently his car. He said nothing in the chat, so we put on our mics and but we only heard static. The car acted like it had a mind of its own, and we thought he was driving it. I freaked out, and we exited the game and had a long drink and went to bed. The next day... When I woke up, I still felt like something was wrong with Rowan, and I could not get it out of my head. I played the game and and his car was still there, so I banged into him, shouting at the car to respond. I heard a knock at my door, and opened it. It was the mailman, and said: "Who's this from?" He said it was from a man with glasses and brown curly hair, just like Rowan. I slammed the door shut, and open the package. It was a Bugatti toy car, and I went to the screen, only to find a small dot on the bottom of the screen. I looked out the window, and I saw Mason was playing too, and I told him about what happened. He said he heard sirens, lots of them, coming to Rowan's house. We headed to his house, and the police were guarding his house. I asked him what happened, and he answered that Rowan was run over by a man driving a Bugatti, and the man disappeared without a trace of evidence. I heard a loud roar from a car engine, and it came closer and closer, and a Bugatti drove into the house, and exploded. I was taken to the hospital to see that I had a broken arm. I had to wear a cast for 2 months, and the police busted the Bugatti, and the surgeon told me it was Mason Stefanik. I was shocked, and I heard that he had a heart attack in prison, and his cell was covered in markings saying "skid". To this day, I wish he goes to fucking hell for what he did to me. -Jake Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fixed